Despacio
by gabrilalala
Summary: Te miro despacio las noches pasan despacio la pasión aumenta despacio... Mi amor por ti nace uno de esos días que van muy despacio.


Hola, wenas. Bien, este es mi primer Fic... Bueno, el primero que publico, que tener, tengo muchos. Espero que os guste, y sed benevolentes (inner¿Contigo, Tino?) ¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! Yo no soy tan retrasado como él, así que no me llames por su nombre, que la gente va a pensar mal (inner: Que sí, que sí...) Bueno... ¡A leer!

* * *

Despacio

Sé que me amas. Que quieres que yo también lo haga. Pero lo haces lentamente. Como se pasa de la noche a la mañana, cuando no puedes dormir. Parece que te enfrentes al destino, porque sabes que no voy a corresponderte. Tengo que explicártelo. No lo das comprendido, y te vas, dando un gran portazo. No podré olvidarlo. Puede que sí, pero muy despacio. Además, está la causa de esta discusión, por así llamar a mis intentos de explicarte que no te amo, como tú a mí. Me quedé dormida en tu pecho, después de darte lo que más guardado tenía para una persona especial, que no eras tú.

_Despacio, como me pides cariño,_

_Como la noche acuesta el día, como se reta al destino.  
Despacio, como me duermo en tus brazos,  
Como se besa al diablo, como se olvida un portazo. _

_Despacio, despacio.  
_

Es de noche, pero no puedo dormir. Es como si mi subconsciente me lo impidiera, alertándome de algo, algo de lo que no serás capaz. Sin embargo, ayer dormí rápidamente, soñando con nosotros dos.

_Despacio pasan las horas cuando quiero tener sueño. _

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

El tiempo pasa lentamente, demasiado lento, para mi pensar. Quiero volver a soñar contigo, y conmigo. Con que él ya no exista. Pero eso es algo que no podrás hacer, es tu mejor amigo.

_Despacio pasa el tiempo cuando quiero tener sueño._

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

Amanece y salgo de mi cama, caliente, pero sin símbolos de que alguien descansara en ella. Salgo a la calle después de arreglarme decentemente. Paso por delante de una exposición, y, despacio, miro el que parece ser el mejor cuadro de los que allí se encuentran expuestos. Pero te veo a pocos metros, y me acerco, volviendo a decirte lo de anoche. Pero, no te enfadas, ni te vas, dejándome en soledad. Lloras, lentamente, pero lo haces. Para ti esto es un engaño. Y despacio, voy recordando todo lo que pasamos, aunque tengo dos recuerdos en mi mente: cuando logramos revivir a Sasuke, y cuando me dijiste que ilustrara mi mayor sueño. Eso último nos llevo a lo de anoche. Y, a pesar de no quererlo, me gustó, me contentó la pésima vida, inundada de vastas lágrimas, hacia la persona que no correspondía mis sentimientos.

_Despacio, como se mira un buen cuadro,  
Como brotan tus lágrimas, como llega el frío engaño. _

_Despacio, como se mira un recuerdo, como se anuncia la vida, como se esculpen los sueños. _

_Despacio, despacio.  
_

Ya es de noche, el día ha pasado rápidamente, no con la habitual lentitud que hubo estos días. A pesar de ser bastante tarde, no tengo sueño, por eso paseo por el iluminado parque estrellado.

_Despacio pasan las horas cuando quiero tener sueño. _

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

Oigo gritos de dolor cerca de mí. Las alertas que me fueron enviadas se cumplen. Pero... Era tu amigo, y mi amor. No puedes estar haciendo eso. Naruto, tú no eres capaz de matar a nadie. Menos aún a nuestro compañero. El equipo siete estará roto de un momento a otro.

_Despacio pasa el tiempo cuando quiero tener sueño. _

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

Te detienes, despacio, pero lo haces. Debería agradecértelo, mas te giras hacia donde yo, estupefacta, me mantengo en pie, gracias al shock que me ha producido esa escena. ¿Por qué me miras con angustia? Me ruegas con la mirada que te ame. No puedo. Me es imposible. Pero no es lo que expresan mis ojos. Mostrando una sonrisa te acercas a mí, dejándome ver el cuerpo del inconsciente Sasuke.  
_  
Despacio pasan las horas cuando quiero tener sueño. _

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

-Sakura...-susurras en mi oído-Yo te quiero...

-No puedo corresponderte...-le contestó, sin saber por qué, pues pienso todo lo contrario

-Te necesito a mi lado...

-Yo...-por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, no debo hacer esto-Quiero necesitarte, quererte, amarte... Pero no puedo...

-Pero... ¿quieres?-me preguntas, logrando un, increíble, asentimiento por mi parte-Pues intentémoslo...

_Despacio pasa el tiempo cuando quiero tener sueño. _

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero, las horas pasan corriendo._

Cuando recuerdo eso, siempre estoy acostada a tu lado, apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho. Dirijo mi vista hacia un anillo de compromiso que me acabas de entregar hoy mismo, en la boda de las dos personas que más quiero, después de ti y del bebé que espero. No sé por qué, pero sé que será niña. Bostezo, despacio, y acaricio levemente mi estómago.

-Buenas noches mi niña...-espero que tu tiempo, pase muy despacio

* * *

Bueno, creo que no salió mal (inner: Claro, como lo escribiste tú... Tino XD) ¡No me llames así! Bueno, os deseo a todos feliz Navidad. Hasta pronto.


End file.
